


Tell me you fucking need me

by Death2Toby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But only a little, I was drunk when I wrote this I’m sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stucky - Freeform, Top!Bucky, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death2Toby/pseuds/Death2Toby
Summary: In which Bucky has been gone to the hospital for a while after a ptsd related incident but then he shows up in the middle of the night and they bang. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Tell me you fucking need me

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit drunk when I wrote this so I’m sorry. It’s not my best but the world needs more bottom!steve so here I am.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr.](http://joshgrobanismykink.tumblr.com/)

Steve was still awake at 3 a.m. when he heard the front door knob turn. It startled him at first, he sat up, letting the blankets fall from his chest, his arms tense, ready to push himself up. But of course, there was only one person it could be, and sure enough, in a few minutes Bucky’s silhouette filled the doorway to their bedroom. He’d been gone nearly a month, and Steve wanted more than anything to run to him, sink into his arms, but what the hell was he doing here, now? 

“Bucky,” he said, quietly, calmly, the way he had done a hundred times while talking Bucky down from his flashbacks, the way he had tried to do before Bucky had ended up in the hospital. 

“I couldn’t stay there anymore, Steve,” Bucky replied. 

That was all Steve needed to hear for the moment, he met Bucky with tight embrace, appreciating more than ever that he never had to worry about squeezing him too tight. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Better now.” Steve could hear a hint of a smile. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, warm flesh and cool metal coming together in the small of his back. 

Steve pulled away enough to see the other man’s face, brushing his thumb along his jawline. “Buck… did the doctors say you could go?” 

“Don’t do this,” Bucky said, his voice harsh and gravelly. He started to pull away, but Steve held fast. 

“I just want to make sure—“

“Well don’t. Do you want me here or not?” 

It wasn’t unusual, these days, for Bucky’s mood to turn on a dime, Steve had learned not to take it personally, at least most of the time. “Of course I do.” 

“Tell me you missed me,” Bucky murmured. It was partially a plea, and partially a demand. 

“I missed you so much, Buck.” 

Steve didn’t have time to be confused before he was met with a kiss the sent electricity through him. Bucky’s hands clasped the sides of his face, their lips melded together, and Steve couldn’t stop himself from running a hand into the other man’s hair. It was short now, just like it had been before, and so soft against Steve’s fingertips, so familiar. 

Bucky moved his lips back to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Tell me you fucking need me.”

Desperation coated the request, and though Steve wasn’t exactly sure what kind of reaction Bucky had intended to elicit, he gave in anyway. The blood rushing to his groin may have had something to do with that. 

“I need you.” 

Bucky let out a stifled noise that sounded vaguely relieved, before rotating the two to back Steve into the wall. Steve lowered his hands to pull the other man’s hips close and became aware in that moment that he was only wearing boxers. He guided his hands under Bucky’s shirt in an effort to help him catch up. 

Bucky kissed Steve deeply, tracing their tongues together until he couldn’t hold his breath any longer. The break gave Steve the opportunity to slip Bucky’s shirt over his head. His cool skin was welcome against Steve’s. He placed frenzied kisses against his neck and collar bone, suddenly very impatient. 

Taking Steve’s cue, Bucky pressed up against him again, rougher this time, relishing the feeling of skin on skin. He dipped his thumbs under the waistband of Steve’s boxers, pushing them down in one motion, before ridding himself of the rest of his clothes as well. 

Steve groaned as he felt Bucky grip his ass tightly to pull him back toward the bed. He sat down, and Steve dropped to his knees without a word and took the length of the other man into his mouth, his tongue leaving a wet trail on the other side of Bucky’s cock. Steve felt the weight of Bucky’s hand against the back of his head, urging him on. 

Bucky’s breathing was labored, he could feel tension releasing from his muscles, knowing soon it would build back up again. His hips began to twitch forward of their own accord, meaning he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. With that in mind, he scooted out of Steve’s reach, leaning back against their headboard. Steve took the hint, climbing into the bed and crawling toward him. He paused to take in Bucky’s features. A growing hunger was evident, but his eyes held a sadness that only Steve could have recognized. 

Moving close, Steve lifted his knee over Bucky’s outstretched legs so that he was straddling him. He locked his fingers behind Bucky’s head, and placed his forehead against the other man’s, looking deep into his eyes. 

“I do need you, Buck. Always have. Always will.” 

A faint smile played across Bucky’s lips before they were enveloped in a slow kiss. Reaching around, Steve positioned Bucky’s cock beneath him and steadily lowered himself onto it. 

He’d forgotten how long it had been since the last time, and with no preparation and little lubrication, it was painful at first. He persevered, trying to quiet the grinding of his teeth but to no avail. 

“Steve,” came Bucky’s concerned voice, gripping Steve’s hips to stop him from moving. 

“I’m okay,” Steve replied, breathing heavily. 

After some persistence, Steve had taken the entire length of the other man, and he sat for a moment to adjust. His cock throbbed with need as he began to gently roll his hips. 

“Fuck,” Bucky murmured, long and drawn out as he registered the sensation. 

Steve leaned forward, pressing his lips against the side of Bucky’s neck, inhaled the scent of the sweat that dampened his hair. This was the only place he ever wanted to be. Impatient himself, now, Bucky gripped Steve’s hips and began to thrust up into him, gently at first until he knew Steve was more than comfortable. 

“Buck,” Steve groaned breathlessly into the other man’s ear, causing him to increase is speed.

It wouldn’t last long and it didn’t have to. Bucky’s right hand found it’s way to the other man’s cock, stroking in an earnest rhythm that matched his thrusts, and caused Steve to completely forget the concept of discretion, crying out louder and louder. 

Steve found himself wondering how he’d survived 28 days without this, but the thought was quickly pushed aside when he felt Bucky tense, trying his damndest to maintain his rhythm only to succumb to release. Steve felt a pulsing heat as Bucky spilled over inside him and it was enough to push him over the edge, painting white streaks over Bucky’s stomach. 

The pair exhaled, letting their bodies relax as they drew labored breaths, Bucky leaning back limply against the headboard and Steve against Bucky’s chest. There were a lot of unanswered questions, but Steve figured they could wait until morning.


End file.
